


She Rises from the Ashes

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, and also spoilers for stolen century in the fic? i guess?, basically don't read this if youre not caught up lmao, but basically the whole ipre is there and also angus, spoilers for everything after 66 in my author notes, there's others but they're only mentioned and they dont have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: In the months after the apocalypse, Taako had to wait to see his sister again. But being able to hold her again made it all worth it.(Lup comes back and has reunions! Canon compliant up to episode 66, then divergent.)





	She Rises from the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote 99% of this before episode 67, so that's where it diverges. 
> 
> This is an AU where: 1) Lup stays in the Umbrastaff the whole battle and 2) the voidfish don't broadcast the story and song. (Don't ask me how they won, lmao, I just liked the thought of Lup forgetting everything for a few minutes and then having the memories rush back at her again.) oh and also 3) they use Taako's hair to grow her body.
> 
> I just found this again recently and decided it was too complete not to share lmao. So here's a weird AU fic.
> 
> And actually I was gonna do even more with this (I still have some notes for more plot threads) but at this point its very unlikely that shit's gonna happen so guess what y'all get this instead.

Barry insisted on doing it inside his cave near the former city of Phandolin. “I'll wait for her, I'm used to waiting. I'll protect her with my life.” However, everyone else pointed out that he's not used to having to take care of his body, that if he goes lich he won't have a body until she comes out and then several months after that. Being on his own, the only one guarding her 24/7 will not end well. (Kravitz confessed to Taako in private that he's not sure how many times he can give those two leeway when it comes to life and death. Taako sighs, but he understands. At least they'll have a few good years together.)

So it was decided they would use the pod on the Bureau of Balance, in the backroom of the Fantasy Costco. Lucretia assigned a rotating contingent of guards, but Barry insisted on staying within sight of her anyway. Occasionally someone else would try to drag him out for some much needed sunshine and chatter with friends, and in the beginning he outright refused. After a couple months, however, he relented and would leave on the condition that one of the other original seven take up his post. Lucretia would volunteer most often. The IPRE had mostly mended their relationships, although there was still an undercurrent of distrust of Lucretia that would take years to fully mend. However, Barry knew that Lucretia would lay down her life for Lup in a heartbeat.

The entire thing was weird for Taako. Occasionally he felt bad about not volunteering to watch, because this was his  _ sister _ , but couldn't bring himself to think of the thing in the tank, grown from his hair, as Lup. Especially later, when it started to look actually humanoid, when it sort-of-but-not-really resembled him. It was entirely too uncanny valley for his comfort. The cognitive dissonance made him just want to avoid the situation entirely. He did his part, he told himself, in keeping the umbrastaff safe.

During the months they spent waiting, the rest of the Bureau gradually dissipated. Their mission is over, after all, and a lot of the members just wanted to start a normal life again. Some stuck around longer than others, some wanting to stay for the sake of the THB and the director, some worried about the imposing task of integrating back into society with the burden of the knowledge they carried. Only a handful of people remained on the base the day Lup’s body was ready.

\--

Four months after all of existence was saved, a small group of people huddled outside the door to the back room of the Fantasy Costco. Lucretia, Merle, Magnus and Davenport all waited; they all considered her family and were excited to see her again. Lucretia stood in the back of the group, trying to hold back tears. Angus was also there; the child confessed he didn't have a home to return to a while ago, and you can't keep him away from something even halfway interesting happening on the base.

The only people inside the back room itself were Taako and Barry, and Kravitz, on Taako's request. Merle and Magnus confronted him about taking Lup’s soul, and he swore up and down that he wasn't here for that, he was here because Taako asked him to; the bone-crushing grip Taako kept on his hand was evidence enough of that - the only evidence that Taako was nervous about the proceedings at all (He thanked the Raven Queen yet again for his dulled pain receptors). Admittedly, he was pretty uncomfortable being in the room even though the Raven Queen allowed this exception; the necromantic magic in the air was almost palpable and made his skin crawl, although he did his best to ignore it for Taako’s sake.

None of them entirely sure what to do, Taako walked up and laid the umbrastaff in front of the pod. He backed up and returned to his place at Kravitz's side and took his hand again, grip never slackening. There were a few excruciating moments of complete stillness, silence only broken by the quiet whirr of the base’s engines, where Taako's mind raced.  _ Perhaps this won't work after all. _

The umbrastaff began to rattle, and all of a sudden there was a blur of red and black and white shooting from the staff to the pod. The pod cracked open, spilling its contents onto the floor. Lup coughed up the fluid stuck in her lungs and took her first breath of air in a decade. “Who - Where am I?” she asked shakily. Taako cast Invisibility on himself and Kravitz. Fewer distractions.

“We found you half-drowned in the river. Here's a towel and some clothes,” Barry said, betraying no emotion.

He helped her climb out of the pod. “What -”

“Sanitization machine. You can get dressed behind this curtain.”

Lup eyed the pod with suspicion, but took the towel and Taako's clothes and disappeared behind the curtain regardless. Taako heard her murmur, “Weird, I don't remember my hair being this long,” and he buried his face in Kravitz's chest to avoid making an audible sob. He felt Kravitz wrap his arms around him comfortingly.

“So what is this place, an inn?” Taako could hear what she didn't say:  _ Sure is a lot of concrete walls for an inn. _

“Medic center. We'll send you off to an inn once we get you cleaned up,” Barry said. The man had such a poker face on, Taako wondered vaguely when he started taking acting classes.

She stepped out from behind the curtain. “You guys certainly have an interesting taste in clothes, although I can't complain,” she said, fiddling with the hem of the skirt.

“Here, you must be thirsty,” Barry said, handing her a canteen containing a mixture of the voidfish ichors. 

She hesitated, but seeing as the man hadn't done anything terrible so far, she took it. It was almost to her lips when she stopped. “Why the fuck does this smell like seafood?”

Taako was certainly happy that her sense of self preservation hadn't been erased, but he was really, really hoping Barry could sell it well enough. He really didn't want to force it down her throat or some shit. He leaned against Kravitz, careful to not make a sound.

“Nutrients,” Barry lied smoothly. “You were out for a long while, so this is to make sure you get some protein in you. Fish is one of the best sources of protein.”

Lup wrinkled her nose at him. “Gross, but whatever. I'll drink your weird fish juice.”

She pinched her nose and took a long drag from the canteen. She immediately went wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and Barry swiftly took the canteen before she dropped it. She clenched her teeth, clutched at her head, and fell to her knees.

Canteen set aside, Barry crouched beside her. “Lup, baby, I'm sorry. It's me, Barry. We traveled on a silver ship for one hundred years, and visited ninety-nine planar systems, each one different and unique. Our home planet had a purple sky and two suns. We were running from the Hunger, but it's over now, we're safe.”

By this time, Taako had dropped the Invisibility and crouched on her other side. “And I'm Taako. You know, your twin brother?” he laughed hollowly. “Remember traveling with all those caravans back home? And before that, living at your aunt's house? We did that shit together, homie.” He let out a long breath. “Don't worry, I thought it was a solo gig for the longest time, too.”

She shifted to look at him, although her eyes were distant. They slowly focused on his face. “T-taako?”

Tears started streaming down his face, but he grinned anyway. “That's my name, don't wear it out.”

She turned to her other side, and smiled broadly. “Barry.” More of a statement that time.

“Yup, it's me,” Barry said through his own tears.

“Oh my gods,” she exclaimed, eyes unfocusing. “I was dead.” Taako could hear Kravitz shift uncomfortably in the corner. “Dead for so long, in an umbrella? That I made.” She focused on Taako again. “That you found.”

Taako nodded. ”Got it in one,” he murmured with a small smile.

“I remember,” she said, staring at her hands. “I remember parts of it, bits and pieces. Usually trying to get your attention. It was weird. Having a body again is weird.” She flexed her fingers.

“I'm just so glad you're back,” Taako whispered. And although he is not usually one for “rushing in”, he couldn't hold back the impulse to hug her.

She went stock still, and Taako realized too late that this amount of contact would probably be overwhelming after a decade without a body. He began to draw away when she returned the hug, and that was too much; his silent tears turned into sobs.

“I can't believe I forgot about you, Lup. Lup, Lup, Lup, best sister I've ever had. “

She laughed at that, and Taako felt his heart swell. “I can't believe I forgot you either, Taako, even if it was only for a few minutes. Dearest Taako.”

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. “You are my  _ heart _ , Taako.”

He swallowed. “Yeah. And you are mine.”

She leaned their foreheads together. “I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere.” She smiled and added, a little louder, “You ain't getting rid of me that easily.”

Taako laughed, and nodded.

“Seriously though,” Lup continued, “there were times I was afraid I was never gonna have a body back. Thank you guys.”

Barry held her close. While they were distracted, Taako made a heart sign at Kravitz for pitching her case to the Raven Queen. And, because it was extra fun to fluster him, Taako pantomimed sucking a dick, pointed at Kravitz, and then mouthed “Later” as clearly as he could, finishing it off with an over-exaggerated wink. That got the reaction he was hoping for, as Kravitz's eyes went wide and he looked away quickly, face and ears heating up as he smiled.

Taako turned back to Lup and Barry, who were staring at him pointedly. “You done?” Lup asked, raising her eyebrows.

Taako narrowed his eyes. “Don't pull that shit with me, you did the same fuckin’ thing at Barry for eighty godsdamn years!”

Lup just laughed and leaned back into Barry’s embrace. Taako smiled and returned to Kravitz's side so Lup and Barry could have their reunion. Barry was smiling, and he was crying before he even touched her face. He looked her in the eyes and whispered, “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you,” and Lup let out a choked sob before returning the sentiment. Taako then turned his head and buried his face against Kravitz's shoulder; it felt rude to watch this private moment, and Kravitz's embrace was very calming and grounding. Taako felt him press a kiss to the crown of his head.

After a few moments, Barry cleared his throat and said, “The others are waiting for you outside.” Taako looked up to see Lup kiss his cheek and say, “Just a moment, Barold,” before striding confidently over to them. She stopped in front of Kravitz and looked him up and down before saying, “So, reaper man -”

“Kravitz.”

“- I see you're still dating my little brother,” she continued, ignoring him. “Now, I may not be a semi-sentient umbrella anymore, but I  _ will _ still blast your ass with a Scorching Ray if you ever even think about hurting him. I'll send you back to Hell or whatever myself, and I'll make sure you'll feel it for a thousand years. Got it?” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and never breaking eye contact with him.

It was hard to feel threatened by her, frankly. He was immortal, so her threats didn't hold much weight, and he was about a head taller than her to boot. Still, she was strong willed; a century of avoiding the apocalypse forged her to be strong. And he could tell, however ineffective it might be, she would definitely stay true to her word. However, it was completely unnecessary, and he held up his hands placatingly. “Frankly,” he began, voice heavy with honesty and awe, “Taako is the best thing in my life or undeath and I would rather stop existing entirely than hurt him on purpose.”

“Holy shit,” Taako whispered, a bit starry eyed, “that's fuckin’ gay.” Kravitz laughed and gave him a peck on the mouth.

“Alright, well,” Lup said, arms still crossed, “just makin’ sure.” She made the “I've got my eye on you” motion as she walked away for emphasis.

Kravitz sighed and turned to Taako. “Love, I have to go.”

Taako frowned, wiping at his eyes. “Already?”

Kravitz nodded sadly. “She's been calling me for a few minutes, actually, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His tone turned more serious. “Will you be okay?”

Taako laughed. “Well, no, frankly. But I think the worst, most emotional parts are done.” He lifted a hand to Kravitz's face and ran his thumb across his cheekbone. “Thank you for staying with me,” Taako whispered.

Kravitz leaned into the touch. “Of course, my love. I'm only sad that I can't help you with the rest of it.”

Taako leaned up to give him a kiss then lightly patted his cheek. “Alright, get going, before your goddess boss chops off your head, or something.”

Kravitz chuckled. “She's been around for a long time. Seconds and minutes blend together and mean almost nothing when you've been around as long as she has. Especially on the Astral Plane.

“Trust me, I know. It was the same for me before I met you. And then suddenly I had dates and times to keep track of.” He smiled and tapped on his watch. It was the only thing from the Material Plane that he wore consistently, and it was magicked to disappear and reappear with his flesh body. It was a gift from Taako, “so you'll stop showing up late to our dates, thug”.

“I'll be back as soon as I can,” Kravitz whispered. Before he could get distracted by Taako again, though, Kravitz summoned his scythe and tore open a rift. He blew a kiss to Taako before stepping through, which Taako “caught" and waggled his fingers goodbye. Once the rift was closed, Taako sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, muttering “fuckin’ dork” to himself fondly.

He turned around. Lup was grinning and covering her mouth with her hands. “Holy shit,” she whispered. 

Barry looked like someone had slapped him. “What the fuck,” he whispered, more incredulous than Lup.

Taako shrugged. “Yeah, my boyfriend's the Grim Reaper,” he said as nonchalantly as possible, but just saying that sentence out loud made him smile in a way he couldn't suppress.

“First of all,” Lup said, holding out a finger while Barry went slack-jawed behind her, “that was fucking cute Koko, my gods.”

“What. The  _ fuck _ .”

“Secondly,” Lup continued, ignoring Barry completely, “what a fucking  _ catch! _ I don't know  _ how  _ you got this fool to fall in love with you, Taako, but by gods, keep him. You let this man go and I'm never forgiving you,” she said, smile still on her face.

Wow, he’d missed her.

She turned and patted Barry lovingly on the cheek. “Come on, Bear, let's get this show on the road.” That seemed to snap him out of his short-circuit and he nodded, but if Taako knew him at all, he knew that Barry was gonna pester him with questions at the next available opportunity.

Lup picked up the umbrastaff, thankfully undamaged by the whole procedure, and cradled it lovingly. She should probably be sick of it after living inside it for a decade, but it she loved having the comfortable weight of it. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for more tears as she opened the door to the rest of her family.

\--

She stepped out, and they all cheered. They all swarmed to hug her. A little boy was nearby, asking a hundred questions, even after being hushed by Merle. Taako stepped up behind her. “Agnes, she literally just woke up from being an umbrella for a decade. Chill out for a few minutes.” The kid (Agnes?) fell quiet with a “sorry, ma’am” and Lup made a mental note to talk with him later. She was always better with kids than Taako was. The kid joined in on the hug, though.

Lup took a headcount and realized someone was missing from the group hug.

“Luce.”

Lucretia was standing twenty feet away with tears in her eyes, hand covering her mouth. She was definitely older (humans age so damn quickly), but after a hundred years she'd recognize that face no matter what. 

Lup waved for her to come over. Lucretia gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

“Come on, Lucy,” Lup said, holding her arms out in the universal gesture of “fuckin’ hug me, dammit”.

Lucretia said, in the smallest voice Lup had ever heard, “I can't.” Her voice cracked.

Lup sighed and put down her arms. “I know what you did, Luce.” Lucretia let out a single, strangled sob. “But…” And she stumbled over “it's okay”, because it wasn't okay, not at all. But more than anything Lup understood  _ why _ she did it, so, “I forgive you, Lucretia.”

She sniffed and finally moved toward her, and Lup held open her arms again and everyone backed up a step to give them room. Lucretia just seemed to fold up in her arms, she seemed so small in that moment, the weight of everything she had to do in the last decade crashing around her.

Lup motioned with one hand towards the rest of the group, like “come on dipshits get on the hugtrain”. Everyone came around with a giant group hug, including the kid. Taako stood defiantly apart from the group, but after a couple seconds of pointed glare from Lup, he edged closer as well, although he made sure the only person he was actually touching was Lup. Good enough, Lup thought. The hug broke apart naturally, and Lucretia took a couple shuddering, calming breaths and smiled up at Lup. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but few things in her life were. At least now she has her life, her body and her family back.

**Author's Note:**

> wow my title and summary for this one are Really Bad but i'm very tired. anyway hope y'all liked it
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com). I take fic requests + prompts.


End file.
